Canadian Twister
by Warrior 49er
Summary: Thomas Johnson as better know as John Thompson is one of the newest and best wreastlers. He is in tag team with CM Punk and a romantic storyline with Aj Lee. Join John as he tries to survive in WWE.
1. Chapter one and Intros (06-17 19:43:21)

**I don't own anything but my own character John and his move set**

Real name: Thomas Johnson

Ring name: John Thompson

Age: 20

Ring Music: Gold by Imagine Dragon (Instrumental)

Finisher #1: Canadian Twist ( Puts opponents behind him and twists his opponenet one way)

Finisher #2: G.T.S

Favourite Weapon: 2 baseball bats

Current Rivals: Roman Reigns and Brock Lesner

Tag Team partner: CM Punk

Tag Team Finisher: Canadian Twist into the Anaconda Vice hold.

(Au where Punk and Aj Lee stays in WWE and are not together.)

 **Thomas POV**

I can't believe that I finaly got called up to the main roster but my first match I am facing Roman Reigns. Here is how it is going Roman is going to make a open challenge to anyone in the locker room then I come out with a mic and talk to him for a bit Then we fight and I win. So that's my schedule and as I was thinking to my self I bumped into a girl and she fell onto the floor I said "Sorry." She accepted it and I helped her up. "Thanks for helping me up my name is April or Aj Lee." She said "Your welcome and my name is Thomas or John, sorry I have to go I am up next." I said to her as I leave time for my debut match. I here Roman talking I waited a bit then I walk out to my music with a mic in my hand. I hear a loud pop when people heard my music as I walk out then I get in the ring and say " You know what Roman that I just figured out is?" "What?" He said. " I just figured out what RAW stands for it stands for Roman Always Wins.I want to change it." As I say that I hear the pop get louder than before " Roman you wanted a match you can get one now." The bell rings after I say that the is on the way I setup for my finisher Canadian Twist and I got it and pin Roman and hear "1, 2, 3." I won. After match Vince calls me to his office and say " I love your work but I am putting you in a tag team with CM Punk and a romace storyline with Aj Lee." " Ok is that all." "Yes" he says. After he said that I left his office to find April to get to know her better. So I went to her and told her about the storyline that me and her are in she took it ok, I heard her mumbling " Why me all the time?" I ignored that and asked her some question about her to get to know better and she answered all of the questions truthfuly. After that she asked me some questions as well so she can get to know me better. (I am too lazy to put in the questions they asked so use your imagination for the questions)

 **That's it for me now I will see you later and you can tell me how I can I improve my story and I will try to see if it would improve my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but my character and his move set. I am also looking for beta readers let me know if you want to be one for me. I also made a mistake with what I said in the last chapter**.

 **Thomas POV**

 **Next week at RAW**

I just pulled up to the stadium and I get told that Vince wanted to see me. "It's probably about my story line." I thought to myself and I was right Vince told me that my tag team with Punk starts today and so does my romantic storyline with Aj Lee. He said that Paul Heyman is going to come out with 2 new clients and he challenge you and a partner of your choosing so you walk backstage a bit looking for someone to be you partner then you talk to someone and they nod their head yes but you and the 2 people (not important right now) and Punk are fighting will know it's him. Also you romantic storyline with Aj Lee is going like this while you are walking backstage looking for a partner you are going to bump into Aj Lee and say sorry to her about it you are going to introduce yourself to her and she will also do the same and then you have to say 'sorry I have to leave to find a partner.' That is your schedule." He said. "Can I request something?" I ask. "Sure." He said. "Can I write my own promos starting next week? You will look through them and see if it's okay to say or not." I said. "Let me think about it I'll let you know after the show ok." He said. After he said that I left his office. After that I then saw April walking around so I decided that I should talk to her and rehearse our scene together. "So we are doing our story line today." I said. She agreed with me and then I asked her if she will like to help me get to locker room so that I know where they are. She agreed to help me find it and after that she left until our scene together later on the night then I hear my name saying that it's my turn to go to the ring to talk to Paul Heyman. When I got there I hear a pop then I say "Paul you always say that all of your clients are great let's see if your new ones can back up with what you say." "Sure, but you need a partner to fight my clients" he said. "Ok" I said. After that I went backstage to try to find a partner to help me out to fight Paul Heyman's new clients but they all said no and then I bump into Aj Lee and said "sorry about that." She "until I found Punk (but other people don't know that it is him) I ask him if he would like to be my partner for my fight and he shook his head yes. I said " Thanks and just wait for my cue." Then a little later Paul came out and say "John get here right now." Then I came out and say "Paul I am here what do you want?" Then he said "It is time for you to reveal who is your partner is for tonight." Then I said "Ok Paul you should know who it is it is the one, the only, the best in the world it is CM Punk." After hearing that a loud pop was heard from the area. "Let's get this going." I said. The match was going great for me and then I hit my finisher then Punk put them in the anaconda hold finisher and they taped out. The next thing I hear is "The winners are the team of John and CM Punk." After that we went to the back and we were called to Vince office when we got there Vince said to us "I love what you guys are doing but I think it is missing something but I don't know what it is missing." "Vince can I offer something?" I ask. "What?" He asked. "Can I go heel with Punk? I think it is what is missing because there is not a lot of heel tag teams." I said to him. "You know I think that it what is missing. Let's do that next week." He said. As we left his office.

 **That all for this chapter if you can suggest some things to make this better then I am all ears.**


End file.
